Nuevo despertar
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: ScarXLex. No sabria como resumirla solo es una idea en mi cabeza que queria compartir
1. La Nave

Disclaimer, ya saben que no me pertenece es solo una historia que rondaba en mi mente.

* * *

><p>Mi mundo se volvía borroso hacia tiempo que no me sentía tan en paz mientras me sentía desfallecer recordé como es que había llegado a ese punto.<p>

Fue después de matar a ese monstro que me sentía mareada después de todo lo que había pasado, apenas si podía creer lo que había vivido, había peleado a lado de un extraterrestre y ahora yo estaba ahí mirándolo desangrarse. No paso mucho cuando aparecieron mas de ellos rodeándonos levantando a él que yo había nombrado Scar, no sabía que iban a hacer conmigo y a decir la verdad no tenia miedo. No se como paso pero mi cuerpo no resintió mas, la oscuridad me rodeo para cuando desperté estaba en un lugar extraño, sentí algo pesado sobre mi tobillo, lentamente me incorpore y me pude percatar que tenia un grillete en mi tobillo, estaba encadenada a la gran cama donde estaba sentada. Mire a mi alrededor pude ver que la habitación era muy grande pero no había muchas decoraciones solo la cama y dos puertas.

Pausadamente me levante comenzando a caminar por la habitación sintiendo la cadena moverse conmigo abrí la puerta mas cercana a la cama, al abrirla me doy cuenta que es una sala de baño. Entre quería saber si habría algo ahí para poder quitarme ese grillete alrededor de mi tobillo sin embargo al entrar no puedo ver mas que una gran regadera y un clase de taza de baño y nada mas. Entonces me asuste ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba encadenada? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo haría para salir de esta situación?

Continúe investigando que tan larga era mi cadena, logre llegar a la segunda puerta pero esta no tenia manija así que en mi frustración la golpeé con todas mis ganas, me quede ahí sentada esperando pero el sueño me venció.

Desperté cuando la puerta se abrió y caí al suelo de espalda entonces lo vi era él Scar, se me quedo un rato mirando a través de su mascara yo pensé que el había muerto pero no ahí estaba lo mire. Lentamente me levante del suelo, camine hacia la cama de nuevo sin dejar de mirarlo, el se quito la mascara, pude ver su rostro. - ¿Qué hago aquí? – le pregunte el solo hizo un gesto muy humano levanto los hombros pero sabia que el me estaba mintiendo.

Se sentó a mi lado y acaricio mi mejilla con aquella marca que el me puso, sentí una calidez inexplicable que recorría mi cuerpo. Se levanto y fue a el baño me quede ahí pensando que es lo había sido todo aquello, minutos mas tarde salió, se dirigió a mi y me quito el grillete de mi tobillo no esperaba que lo pusiera en mi muñeca. Lo mire con miedo no sabia que es lo que pasaba y sinceramente no me gustaba el rumbo de sus acciones pero no me opuse confiaba en el de cierta manera sabia que lo estuviera haciendo era por mi bien. Juntos salimos de la habitación el llevaba la cadena enganchada a su cinturón, mire a mi alrededor y puede ver muchas puertas todas ellas de metal, el pasillo era largo llegamos a una división seguimos hacia la derecha si no fuera con Scar seguramente me hubiera perdido todo era exactamente lo mismo hasta que al final de ese pasillo puede ver una gran ventana y me golpeo la realidad estaba en el espacio. Era impresionante y la vez atemorizante, no me habían preguntado si yo quería ir con ellos o no simplemente me habían subido a su nave ¿Por qué? Eso era lo que rondaba mi mente.

Nos quedamos unos momentos ahí admirando el espacio, el me miro y volvió a acariciar la marca de mi mejilla, tenia la sensación que quería hacerme saber que estaba todo bien y no tenia que preocuparme. Así que solo le sonreí para hacerle saber que confiaba en el aunque muy dentro de mi sabia que estaba en extremo asustada, no deja que mis pensamientos se profundicen mas ya que continuamos caminando ahora hacia un pasillo a nuestra izquierda.

Llegamos a una especie de comedor donde puedo ver otros depredadores de distintos tamaños, son como Scar pero a la vez tan diferentes no sabia como explicarlo pero en medio de todos ellos podía reconocer a Scar sin dudarlo, nadie parece mirarnos. Me lleva hacia una mesa vacía y ahí me encadena a la mesa. Lo veo irse para después regresar con unas bandejas llenas de comida extraña una de las bandejas la coloca frente a mi no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por cada platillo puesto frente a mi así como las diferentes tipos de frutas.

Miro a Scar comenzar a comer imito sus acciones comiendo lo mismo que el a decir verdad la comida aunque extraña es muy sabrosa por la cantidad de comida en mi charola quedo satisfecha con solo comer un cuarto de ella, miro como asombro que el termina la comida de su charola y me mira como tratando de decirme que me coma todo lo que hay en mi charola – no puedo comerme todo es demasiado para mi – digo algo molesta por su insistencia. El me da una mirada que estoy segura es de desaprobación toma mi charola y come lo que esta dentro, sus acciones me hacen sentir mal conmigo misma es como si recordara a mi madre decir "No desperdicies la comida". Lo vuelvo a mirar esta vez avergonzada de mi comportamiento – Lo siento la próxima vez solo sirve menos comida, por favor – el parece contento con mi cometario me desencadena de la mesa para después salir del comedor hacia otro de los pasillos donde nos encontramos con otros depredadores, puedo percatarme que hay hembras y eso no es lo único que puedo notar, ellas parecen muy interesadas en Scar cosa que me disgusta aunque el parece no estar interesado en ellas. Mientras seguimos caminado me doy cuenta que no he visto a otros encadenados como yo y eso aumenta mi curiosidad ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Damos la vuelta en otro pasillo puedo ver que también esta lleno de depredadores de repente puedo ver a una mujer de cabellos rubios dirigirse hacia nosotros es muy hermosa y al igual que yo traer un grillete pero el suyo no esta en la muñeca si no es su cintura. Al verme sonríe miro a aquel que lleva la cadena en mano es mas alto que Scar, su piel es de una marrón mas oscuro que la de Scar y sus ojos son amarillos no tan brillantes como los de Scar.

Juntos se meten en una habitación a lado de aquel extraño depredador. Scar lo sigue al llegar puedo ver una habitación aun mas lujosa que en la que me encontraba, esta aparte de la gran cama tiene algunas flores extrañas en mesas de diferentes tamaños algunos cráneos de diferentes tamaños adornan la pared.

Mi ojos se fijan en la mujer delante de mi lo cual parece conocer a Scar, miro a Scar el esta hablando con aquel depredador cuando terminan de hablar salen de la habitación dejándonos solas.

- Eres afortunada – oigo que aquella mujer me dice sentándose en la cama

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto mirándola algo nerviosa, no puedo creer que me ponga mas nerviosa ella que los depredadores

- La marca, tienes mas derechos al llevar esa marca de los que tiene cualquier esclavo – dice levantándose de la cama

- Eso soy una esclava – digo sintiendo como mi cabeza da de vueltas

- Si eso somos – dice tomándome de la mano llevándome a la cama, puedo sentirme temblar - ¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa? – me pregunta queriendo calmarme

- No, necesito saber – digo tratando de calmarme a mi misma - ¿Por qué encadenarnos? – pregunto un poco mas calmada

- Solo para mostrar nuestro estatus – me dice sonriéndome cálidamente

- ¿Qué es lo que un esclavo hace? – pregunto algo perturbada por la respuesta que esta pueda darme

- Depende de tu dueño, el mío solo me pide que lo mime que lo caliente en las noches frías, entiendes – dice como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo – ellos están tanto tiempo lejos de sus familias que… - la interrumpo

- Yo no… - comienzo

- No es que lo quieras si quieres sobrevivir es lo que hay que hacer pero estoy segura que eres diferente – me dice en forma de regaño

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto mirándola fijamente a sus hermosos ojos verdes

- Es la marca en tu mejilla, nunca había visto a una esclava con esa marca – me dice tocando mi mejilla es extraño pero no se siente la misma calidez que cuando Scar me toca – además Sac'ris es como de la realeza por aquí – dice ella – su padre uno de los ancianos. su familia siempre a pertenecido a la mas alta clase de depredadores – ella me dice por su tono de voz me pareciera que esta celosa – eres muy afortunada junto a el nadie te pude tocar – pareciera que le molesta que yo esta a lado de Scar

- No entiendo bien lo que dices – digo hasta este punto mas confundida que antes

- No es necesario que entiendas todo, con el tiempo llegaras a entender lo que te dicen, por el momento esa cadena ira contigo donde sea que vayas, no podrás salir de su habitación a menos que el te lleve consigo, es la regla mas importante – me dice recostándose en la cama – llega a ser muy aburrido estar aquí pero te acostumbraras – se calla al igual que yo

No se como procesar todo lo que me dijo si lo que dice es cierto para Scar solo soy una esclava sexual, un juguete y eso me duele de alguna forma me hace sentir traicionada, no puedo evitar sentir ganas de llorar ¿Qué es que me pasaba? Quería regresar a la tierra, quiera no haber conocido a Scar, a la vez quería que para el no solo fuera una esclava pero eso no podía ser. No se cuanto tiempo estuve metida en mis pensamientos cada vez sentía mas ganas de llorar pero no lo hacia, entonces lo vi entrar con aquel otro depredador.

No puede evitarlo mis labios temblaban, mis ojos se nublaron con las lagrimas acumuladas nuestros ojos se miraron fue entonces cuando sentí la primera lagrima correr por mi mejillas. En sus ojos no vi nada hacia mí provocando que las lágrimas no dejaran de caer, el tomo la cadena y me jalo para que comenzara a caminar.

Comencé a caminar tras de él mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer, no espere encontrarme con otra mujer que me miro con tristeza en sus ojos, ella se detuvo sin que me de cuenta me abraza con fuerza dejando sorprendido no solo a Scar sino al depredador que la sigue, me abrazo a ella con fuerza también intensificando mi llanto.

- Todo estará bien – me dice al oído – Sac'ris no te hará daño – dice ahora mirándome a los ojos

La siento soltarme y hablarle a Scar aunque no entiendo lo que dicen parece ser que lo esta regañando.

- Lamento que Sac'ris haya escogido a esa mujer para que te hablara de tu nueva situación – me dice enojada – aun es joven y no piensa bien las cosas antes de hacerlas – ella sonríe tranquilizándome – se que estas asustada pero tienes que hacer todo lo que Sac'ris diga por lo menos hasta que obtengas esta marca – le enseña una marca como de mordida en su hombro, después tu y yo hablaremos ¿Esta bien? – me dice yo solo afirmo con la cabeza – bien nos veremos – se despide

La miro irse es extraño pero ella no traer ninguna cadena, aunque sus palabras me tranquilizaron aun me siento algo confundida con lo que pasa aun así sigo a Scar no se que vamos a su habitación de nuevo. Al llegar el me quita el grillete de la muñeca para colocarlo de nuevo en mi tobillo y me vuelve a encadenar a la cama. No se que es lo que piensa hacer después me atemoriza pensarlo como le hago entender que estoy asustada que espero que no me fuerce a hacer lo que no quiero.

Lentamente lo veo quitarse la armadura no se que esperar solo se queda con lo que parece ser sus interiores, se acerca a mi no me puedo mover me he quedado paralizada, siento como mi ropa es retirada, esta pasando lo que aquella mujer me dijo esta pasando y yo no puedo moverme. Estoy desnuda frente a Scar y eso me pone muy nerviosa no se que esperar, así que cuando recorre mi cuerpo con sus garras lo único que hago es alejarme de él pero el me sigue hasta acorralarme contra la pared no se que hacer supongo que gritar no funciona y resistirme solo me provocaría su enfado no tengo como defenderme.

Siento mi espalda chocar contra la pared, trago saliva cuando el me levanta y coloca mis piernas en sus hombros mi intimidad esta a su merced intento zafarme, lucho por bajarme pero no me es posible el me sostiene con fuerza lo que no espero es sentir sus mandíbulas abrirse haciéndome sentir su aliento en mi intimidad, no se si se su lengua o que pero siento algo húmedo penetrar mi vagina, se siente tan bien que no puedo evitar soltar un gemido. Mi respiración se acelera lo estoy disfrutando, mi temperatura se eleva se siente tan bien – Scar – digo gimiendo – para por favor- le suplico aunque el no para solo afloja su agarre y continua haciéndome sentir como nunca antes. Mi primer orgasmo llega no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, me baja de sus hombros deja que mi cuerpo repose en la cama, vuelve a tomarme entre sus brazos estoy algo atontada por que ni siquiera me nuevo cuando el me abre las piernas e introduce su enorme miembro en mi vagina, el dolor es insoportable mi visón se nubla no se si podre soportar al dolor, me abrazo a su cuerpo sus mandíbulas se abren y me muerden el hombro con fuerza no se porque pero eso me excita de sobre manera lo siento moverse dentro de mi estoy tan llena, el placer que me esta proporcionando hace llegar a niveles que nuca había experimentado le abro las piernas aun mas ayudándole a entrar mas dentro de mi de mi boca salen gritos de placer cada vez que el entra y sale de mi un segundo orgasmos hace gruñir a Scar pero al parecer el no ha terminado aun así siento como se continua moviendo dentro de mi puedo sentir como esta a punto de venirse en mi, se siente tan bien cuando estoy a punto de llegar a mi tercer orgasmo siento como algo caliente llena mi vagina mi cuerpo se estremece.

Estoy cansada, al parecer el esta satisfecho se tira en la cama a mi lado me acerca a él abrazándome tiernamente, no pienso mas solo dejo que su calidez me abrigue, quedándome dormida. Cuando despierto el ya no esta a mi lado me asusta un poco pero escucho la puerta principal abrirse, el trae algo de comida y algo que podría parecer un vestido. No se por que lo hace pero me suelta de mis cadenas me levanta con delicadeza de la cama me lleva al baño. No puedo creerlo bañarme junto a Scar es la mejor experiencia que he tenido desde que comencé mi vida sexual. Al salir me entrega el vestido que traía, me lo pongo solo tiene un solo tirante para que del otro lado se vean la marca que me hiciera, es pegado en el pecho hasta la cintura y de ahí es flojo hasta mis rodillas.

El parece satisfecho con mi vestido, juntos comemos es extraño como con tan poco tiempo de conocernos Scar me hace tan feliz, no pasa mucho cuando escucho un toque a la puerta. Scar abre y es la misma mujer que hace poco me consolará el la deja entrar al perecer se conocen el le acaricia la mejilla igual que a mi eso me hace sentir celosa pero no digo nada solo veo como ella sonríe, acerca su mano a su cara y cariñosamente acaricia su mejilla también después de eso el se va.

- Sac'ris es aun joven pero puedo ver eres importante para él – comienza la mujer sentándose en la cama – te contare un poco mi historia y luego podrás preguntarme que es lo que sucede – dice indicándome que m e siente frente a ella – me camino se cruzo con los depredadores cuando yo aun era muy joven, ellos llegaron cuando cumplí 17 años hace ya 100 años – la miro sorprendida no parece que tenga tantos años como es que, pero se ve interrumpida ya que la mujer continua – mi nombre es Aurora, cerca de donde vivía había un gran bosque así que no era extraño que todo los años una gran cantidad de cazadores llegaran, después empezaron las extrañas muertes era muy curiosa no puede evitar ir e investigar un poco, no esperaba encontrarme con uno de ellos, no estaba armada por lo tanto no era una amenaza me desmaye cuando desperté estaba en su nave rumbo a un lugar que no conocía. Al principio me fue difícil acostumbrarme pero al igual que tu fui marcada como esclava, el solo me utilizaba para cuidar a sus hijos que a decir verdad son dos pero muy latosos, el mas pequeño de ellos es Sac'ris – las sorpresas no acaban – con forme iban creciendo me encariñe con ellos así que ellos me dicen madre y yo los amo como si fueran mis hijos – toma aire y continua – como esclava tenia que cumplir con mis obligaciones con mi dueño aunque casi nunca lo pedía, a veces tenia que tener sexo con el, sin pensarlo me enamore de él, así que no me molestaba para nada – ella me mira a los ojos – así llegue a los 35 años humanos, cuando me entere que estaba embarazada – ella sonríe feliz – sobreviví al parto, eso me dio el derecho a ser su pareja, ser libre y mi tiempo de vida se a largo ahora mi hijo aun es un niño pero pronto estará listo para su prueba de madurez – ella me mira – pero tu eres diferente esa marca te da mas libertades – señalando su cicatriz en su mejilla

- ¿Qué pasa si no te embarazas? – pregunto temiendo su respuesta

- Ellos escogen a su pareja de por vida y tu tendrías que trabajar para ellos o en tu caso podrías ir de cacería con los mas jóvenes – dice mirándome con detenimiento

- ¿Por qué si tengo esta marca no soy libre? – pregunto sintiéndome algo tímida

- Bien, es simple eres humana es mas seguro que seas una esclava a una guerrera – respira hondo – además la temporada de escoger pareja se acerca y pronto podrías ser libre, ahora que Sac'ris paso su prueba ya tiene el derecho a escoger a su pareja – no se por que esa palabras me lastimaron – solo hay dos reglas para nosotras las esclavas, uno hacemos todo lo que nuestros amos nos piden y dos no escapamos si lo hacemos el castigo no es agradable – eso ultimo me lo dice en un tono muy serio – espero haber sido de ayuda – me dice sonriendo

- Si lo fue – digo miro como ella sale de la habitación y yo me queda ahí, pensando en todo lo que dijo.

En mi mente sus palabras toman sentido, Scar siempre esta en mi mente desde el primer día que lo conocí el muy importante para mi – estaré bien – digo en voz alta


	2. Seyer

Hace mas de dos meses que he estado bajo el cuidado de Scar he empezando a comprender su lenguaje, son pocas las ocasiones que logro salir de la habitación pero cuando lo hago se siente tan bien pasar el día con el, ya sea en la comida o entrenado. Sabía lo que estaba pasándome me estaba enamorando de el y no había nada que pudiera hacer además no quería detenerlo.

Pero hacia poco me había percatado que estaba distante me pasaba mas tiempo en la habitación, ese día salimos hacia el comedor y fue cuando me acorde de algo que Aurora me dijera y al ver a Scar mirando fijamente a una depredador supe que había empezado la época de escoger pareja no sabia que es lo que iba a pasar o tal vez si lo sabia pero no quise verlo y eso me traía de regreso a donde estaba.

Había sido descuidada solo para lograr mi cometido lo que hacia días ya había pensado lo que mi corazón me rogaba que hiciera. Mate al objetivo solo para que el se sintiera orgulloso de mi aunque muriera me sentía una completa tonta mientras me faltaba la respiración y era cada vez mas evidente que para mi al menos que no sobrevira entonces nada todo desapareció.

Abrí los ojos, no podía creerlo estaba viva, lagrimas caían por mi mejillas ¿Por qué, porque no estaba muerta?

- Es un milagro que estés viva – escucho la voz de Aurora su mano esta sobre la mía – lograste tu libertad – me dice feliz por mi

- Eso no es lo que deseaba – digo con sinceridad

- ¿Qué es lo que querías? – me pregunta confundida

- ¿Cuando podre ir de nuevo de caza? – pregunto desviando la platica

- Cuando sanes por completo – me dice aun mas confundida

- Ya estoy bien – digo levantándome de la cama

No se que es lo que me lleva a tales acciones tan dramáticas, simplemente se que es lo que necesito hacer camino por la nave nunca lo había hecho sola y el esta ahí, ella sentada a su lado como si nada mas existiera. El no se preocupo por mí, era una estúpida y aun así no importaba fui a sentarme en una de las mesas de comedor mirando hacia una pared, no sentí cuando se acerco a mi Aurora hasta que me tomo del hombro.

La mire venia con un depredador al cual conocía el había estado conmigo todo el tiempo mientras sentía la muerte cercana – el es mi hijo Kil'ear – me dice yo solo puedo sonreír al ver la marca en su frente. Aurora nos deja solos.

Pasamos algún tiempo platicando era un chico muy lindo que si mucho rodeo me expreso su deseo de que aceptara su oferta de ser su pareja cosa que me sorprendió – Kil'ear… yo – miro hacia donde esta Scar el sigue con la chica

- Entiendo mi hermano siempre ha tenido suerte con las hembras – me dice algo decepcionado

- El escogió ya – digo con tono melancólico

- Por eso es debes darte la oportunidad de amar de nuevo y yo te ofrezco ser paciente mi parte humana es… - lo interrumpo

- Déjame pensarlo esta bien – digo levantándome de la mesa saliendo de el comedor sin rumbo me detengo – donde demonios voy a dormir – me digo no con Scar ya he ganado mi libertad

- Puedes quedarte conmigo no hay problema – oigo a Kil'ear decirme

- No lo creo – le digo sonriéndole

- Kil'ear – es Scar quien habla – deja a Lex en paz hasta que de mi consentimiento ella aun es mi esclava – dice muy molesto

Scar me toma del brazo con fuerza, no esperaba una reacción como esa.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le grito zafándome de su agarre, el no dice nada

Vuelve a tomarme con fuerza y me arrastra hacia su alcoba al llegar me tira en la cama, se que esta molesto, se acerca a mi. Mi miedo se incrementa no se que esperar cada vez esta mas cerca, no puedo evitar aguantar la respiración me muerde con fuerza el hombro en el mismo lugar que antes lo hiciera. Me duele pero me duele más saber que soy solo su esclava.

- Solamente yo puedo tocarte – me dice su voz esta llena de enojo y rabia

Sencillamente no puedo contener las lagrimas que caen sin querer detenerse, me aparto de él para darle la espalda – es mejor que te vayas – digo entre sollozos pero al parecer el no ha comprendido porque en lugar de irse me obliga a voltearme y mirarlo – Scar me lastimaste – digo en voz muy baja pero se que él me ha escuchado - ¿Por qué no quieres libéreme? Yo no podría… – no puedo continuar me abrazo a el con fuerza pero me trata con frialdad separándose de mi abrazo – lo siento – un nudo en la garganta me dificulta hablar.

Me alejo, mi cuerpo tiembla por primera vez quiero huir, mi cabeza es una maraña que me deja pensar con claridad, huyo a la sala del baño me miro en el espejo no puedo reconocerme, mi respiración es agitada, mi cuerpo tiembla aun mas, mi hombro esta ensangrentado como odio esa marca. No pienso mucho con una patada rompo el espejo tomo uno de los vidrios y lo llevo a mi hombro estoy a punto de cortarme cuando veo mi reflejo esa no soy yo. Salgo de ahí Scar aun esta en la cama pareciera que durmiera.

Como hubiera querido haber muerto en el hielo congelada a esto – digo en voz inaudible que hasta dudo que las palabras hayan salido de mi boca – como hubiera deseado haber muerto por tus manos a sentirme así – la lagrimas caen por mi rostro – pero eso no paso estoy aquí – trato de tranquilizarme – tu eres mi amo – es lo ultimo que digo antes de dejarme caer al suelo

Desde ese día me la paso en su habitación solo salgo cuando el me pide que lo acompañe, hago lo que el me pide siempre soy feliz cuando toma mi cuerpo y me hace suya, los días pasan se que faltan unos días para la unión entre parejas ya no pienso mas en eso.

- No esperaba la visita de Aurora que me mira preocupada – Niña ¿Qué te hiciste? – dice al mirarme sentada en la cama viendo hacia la puerta fijamente – Alexa – oigo que pronuncia mi nombre – ven conmigo te llevare a revisión – me toma de la mano yo se la quito, vuelvo a mi estado

- No saldré si mi amo no me lo pide – digo muy convencida de mi palabras

- Alexa debes salir de ese estado Sac'ris ya ha escogido pareja no tienes por que estar a su lado – me dice sus palabras me lastiman pero no dejo lo descubra

- El dijo que no podía irme – digo mirándola

- Puedes irte hoy mismo en una misión a la tierra – toma de nuevo mi mano – regresaran en tres meses tiempo suficiente para olvidar – parece mas feliz que considere su oferta

- O escapar – digo mirando como se tensa

- No pensaras hacerlo ¿Verdad? – esta asustada lo se por el tono de su voz

- Supongo que no – contesto con frialdad

- Debemos partir antes que Sac'ris regrese – me jala corremos por la nave muchos nos miran otros simplemente nos ignoran, llegamos al hangar una nave espera por mi – cuídate Alexa – es lo ultimo que me dice al verme subir a la nave

- Como lo dijo regresar a la tierra no fue fácil teníamos que investigar una civilización perdida, cuando llegamos una expedición se llevaba acabo, no tardaron mucho en detectar muestra presencia lo único que nos quedaba era defendernos pero luego me di cuenta que ellos eran humanos al igual que yo y confiarían en mi, era un buen plan pero ellos venían equipados con armas de alto poder además que eran muy bien organizados. Éramos tres solo quede yo, que iba a hacer regrese a la nave y envié una señal de emergencia, informando mi situación diciendo que tenia que esconderme, había destruido la nave para evitar que supieran de la presencia de los depredadores, no sabia si alguien había recibido mi señal pero sabia muy bien que tenia que salir de ahí no había agua mi comida suficiente, debía regresar y tomar mi puesto como Alexa Woods.

No sabia que iba a ser tan difícil después de llegar a una cabaña que tenían mis padres en las montañas gente comenzó a llegar primero el FBI, la CIA, la policía local entre otros todos querían saber como es que había sobrevivido, no supe que decir si decía la verdad me creerían si regresaban por mi lastimarían a mis amigos. Con el paso de los días que se convirtieron en meses perdí la esperanza de que vinieran por mí poco a poco la gente dejaba de llamarme "La única sobreviviente" era molesto por que no sabían lo mucho que había sufrido.

Scar rondaba mi mente esperaba que no pensaran que había huido no quería que el se sintiera traicionado, cada vez que salía de la casa al pueblo y pasaba por algún vidrio me miraba, veía algo de mi antiguo yo volver con los días. Una viejecilla se me acerco y coloco su mano en mi vientre.

- Tu hijo es muy fuerte – me dijo muy segura – debes llamarlo Seyer – me dice antes de irse

Medito un poco es posible Scar y yo nunca usamos protección pero no me he sentido ningún malestar, mi periodo es normal aun así voy al doctor unos días después me dan el resultado. Si estoy embarazada el doctor quiere que vaya para hacer una revisión pero estoy segura que lo humanos y los depredadores no son iguales. Regreso a casa no se que es lo que voy a hacer tengo miedo por el bebe, como es que iba a protegerlo en quien podía confiar si ellos no regresaban por mi.

Los meses pasaron no fue hasta el sexto mes que comencé a darme cuenta que estaba rejuveneciendo así como mi panza era mas grande de lo normal, necesitaba alguien que me ayudara en la casa con los quehaceres yo apenas podía moverme. Cada mes que pasaba estaba mas asustada no podría traer a el bebe sola y cada vez que pensaba en pedir ayuda llegaba a mi mente "Ellos no van a entender van a querer llevárselo" a pesar de todo estaba muy feliz con mi embarazo, Seyer, había empezado a llamarlo así era una luz en la oscuridad en la que me había sumergido

- Alexa – oigo que me llama la chica que me ayuda en la casa

- ¿Qué paso Keila? – pregunto

- Alguien quiere verla dice que es su suegra – me dice – la dejo pasar – me mira

- Si claro – digo sintiendo como mi corazón late rápidamente

- Alexa – oigo la voz de Aurora – Estábamos muy preocupados – me dice acercándose rápidamente – estas… - mira mi vientre

- Si no lo sabia hasta que llegue aquí – digo sonriendo al posar mi mano en mi vientre

- Tenemos que regresar – me dice sonriéndome feliz

- Scar ¿Dónde esta? - pregunto mirándola fijamente mientras Keila me ayuda a levantarme

- Esta de un genio – me dice riendo

- El se… ya sabes pareja – pregunto sintiéndome insegura

- Habla con el, es un chico difícil no demuestra lo mucho que te ama pero lo hace y ahora que estas embaraza es como un regalo que estés viva y además lleves a mi nieto en tu vientres – me toma de la mano con cariño – regresemos a casa, Sac'ris esta ansioso de verte – su sonrisa es cálida y reconfortante

- Keila, gracias por todo pero no voy a regresar así que quiero hacerte un regalo, en un cajón debajo de la cama encontraras lo papeles de la casa, es tuya ahora – lentamente me le acerco y le doy un fuerte abrazo ella no dice nada solo me mira confundida

Aurora y yo salimos de la casa con mucho cuidado le damos la vuelta a la casa, ahí veo a dos figuras transparentes que al vernos se materializan es Kil'ear y Scar. El solo me levanta y comenzamos a caminar hacia las montañas nadie dice nada en el camino llegamos a una nave, Scar me lleva a una habitación con cuidado me deja sobre la cama.

- Temí no volverte a ver – digo de todo corazón – tenia miedo – tomo su mano para llevarla a mi mejilla – dime escogiste pareja ¿Cuándo la voy a conocer? – pregunto sin soltar su mano

- Lex – me dice acariciando mi mejilla con cariño – no vuelvas a huir de mi – es la primera vez que escucho que su voz no tiene un tono autoritario mas bien suplicante

- Espere tanto para que regresaras a mi lado, no me habría ido a ningún lado si… - comienzo aunque temo molestarlo – tu me hubieras demostrado que te importaba se que fui débil eso solo que… Scar te amo y… - no me deja continuar me abraza delicadamente

- Significas mucho para mi, mamá tenia razón debí decírtelo cuando despertaste en la nave, nunca fuiste mi esclava – me alejo lo miro su confesión me ha sorprendido – eres mi pareja desde que subiste a la nave – retira la blusa que llevo puesta sola para ver mi marca

El saber que me ha escogido a mi como su pareja me hace sentir muy bien, no tardamos mucho en subir a la nave madre, los médicos me examinan para saber si todo esta en perfecto estado para mi alivio así es. Los meses siguientes me los pasó en nuestra habitación moviéndome lo menor posible, preparándome para el dolor inmenso que me aseguran sentiré una vez que las contracciones comiencen.

Y como me lo habían informado cuando comienzan las contracciones duele como nada antes en mi vida, cada contracción es una prueba de mi fuerza, debo ser fuerte debo continuar luchando hasta que Seyer nazca. Doce horas después de empezar las contracciones y luchar por no perder la conciencia Seyer llega es extraño es casi totalmente humano excepto por sus ojos amarillos iguales a los de su padre puedo ver lo mucho que lo amaba cuando lo toma entre sus brazos.

- Se llama Seyer – digo a Scar quien sostiene a nuestro hijo entre sus brazos como mucha delicadeza

Al verlos juntos se que será difícil acostumbrarme un nuevo planeta con reglas nuevas pero solo ahí se encuentran la personas que mas amo.


End file.
